Harry Potter and His Sixth Year
by JPotter101
Summary: Harry has new powers, friends, a little romance, death, but the beginning of another year brings Harry’s magical abilities to bear as he struggles to comprehend the terms of the Prophecy, whilst dealing with Sirius’ death. Harry has to deal with not only


**Title-** Harry Potter and his sixth year

**Summary-** this is about Harry Potter's 6th year. He has new powers, friends, a little romance, death, but the beginning of another year brings Harry's magical abilities to bear as he struggles to comprehend the terms of the Prophecy, whilst dealing with Sirius' death. Harry has to deal with not only with classes and homework but training, a new D.A.D.A. professor, and the D.A. all in his 6th year. GWHP! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer-** J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet, owns all of the wonderful works. Thank you, J.K. Rowling! As for the other characters that aren't in the book, they are mine!

**Author-** Jpotter101

Harry Potter and the American Invaders

Chapter one- the mystery girl

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

NOOOOOOOOOO SIRIUS!

Harry awoke in a drench of sweat. He had had these dreams every night since he had gotten back from Hogwarts. He just couldn't stop thinking about his godfather…his fathers best friend. One of the last links to his parents. Dead.

Harry knew that this death wasn't his fault but if Harry had never been born, he knew the outcome would have been different.

Harry tried to put the thought of his deceased godfather aside as he brought out his potions homework from last year. Harry had decided that this year he wasn't going to play, he was going to grow up and take on responsibility.

The essay was about Veritaserum. He had to put every detail and ingredient needed to get a perfect score. Harry turned the page of last years potion book. There was nothing anywhere about Veritaserum in his book. This didn't surprise Harry that Snape had done this. He knew that unless they went and got a book soon that there would be no time to even write the essay. Harry wasn't going to fall for this. He was going to go get a book if it was the last thing he did, which could very well be since he didn't know when Voldemort would strike and come get him because of the prophecy.

It was now 7:00 a.m. in the morning. Harry decided to set the potions book down, since there was nothing in there anyway, and go downstairs, and into the kitchen to see what his nosy aunt needed help with. As Harry stepped foot into the kitchen Aunt Petunia took one look at him with her beaded eyes and pointed nose help high in the air while her petite lips stood firmly clasped together underneath the ruby red lipstick. She told Harry that she had a whole list of chores pinned to the refrigerator on stuff he needed to do because Dudley was at a friend's house, probably beating up some poor kid, and Vernon was at work on an emergency. Harry walked to the fridge to see what was needed to do.

Mow lawn

Clip bushes

Plant new flowers

Water new plants

Dishes

Laundry

Dusting

This list looked like it would take all day. He would need something to eat, but as soon as he turned around it looked like Petunia was way ahead of him. Right in front of his very eyes were eggs, bacon, and toast. The plate of food was the richest thing his aunt had ever given him. She saw his look of surprise and Harry swore he saw a smile race across her face, but then it was gone.

"Um…Dudley and Vernon had some left over food and since I'm not hungry I threw it on a plate and am generously giving it to you. Now go change then take it outside and I don't want to hear another peep out of you until you've finished all your chores."

Harry looked at the munificent food and the long wasting list and knew it was going to be a long day.

-----**O**-----

Harry quickly dressed in an undershirt and shorts, so that he wouldn't have layers on. He tore down the stairs and sprinted out the door before he was seen getting a late start to his chores. Even his aunt would get nutty for that.

Harry brought out the lawn mower from the perfectly clean garage out onto the lawn to mow the out of control grass that hadn't been mowed since last week.

He had only been cutting for 10 minutes, already sweating gallons, when he heard a quiet giggle on the sidewalk across the street. It wasn't just any giggle either that was a girly giggle. Harry turned around and saw a girl standing there. She looked to be about Harry's age.

The girl had light brown hair, light mossy green eyes, (they weren't at all like his emerald eyes) and had the height of 5'2. Harry thought she was very pretty too, she looked very nice. She looked to be the shy though because all she did was stare at Harry in a timid way.

Harry realized he was starring and gave an uncomfortable smile. The nice girl noticed it and walked down the street and onto another street but before she turned the street corner she gave one last shy glance to Harry and waved. Harry picked up his hand weakly and shook it, but it was too late the girl had already turned and gone.

Harry turned back to his work and kept on mowing the lawn, trying to push everything to the back of his mind.

-----**O**-----

Harry completed mowing the lawn, clipping the bushes, planting the flowers, watering the plants, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, and dusting. He had successfully completed his chores and was now ready to go upstairs and go to bed. Tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley somehow and get the supplies he needed without the help of the order.

Harry sauntered up the stairs and into his room and feel into a deep slumber.

"_M-my lo-lord the t-task is almost –f-f-finished, the Dementors have already sided with us and h-have given the d-death e-e-eaters back to us. The Dementors are now residing in a dungeon at Malfoys home where Malfoy keeps the house elf's to keep the d-Dementors alive." _

"_Very well Pettigrew. You have done well to deliver the message for such an insolent fool! For that I will be easy on you, but I daresay that Malfoy did not do so well getting caught bring him in."_

"_Y-yes my lord." And with that Pettigrew scampered out of the room bringing in Malfoy a few seconds later to get the punishment he deserved._

"_HOW COULD YOU GET CAUGHT? HOW SHALL I GET MY INFORMATION NOW ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE MINISTRY NOW? CRUCIO!"_

Harry then woke up scorching and clammy facing the facts that he needed to learn Occlumency or never go to sleep.

First Chapter.

**Now some directions I'd like you to follow:**

**1. Put your hand on the mouse and click the REVIEW button.**

**2. Type in a response (No FLAMES, please!)**

**3. Press the ENTER button.**

**4. ...And we all live happily ever after.**

Let magic be everywhere,

Jpotter101


End file.
